Hae's Nightmare
by trytocreate
Summary: Story about Donghae's nightmare. drabble singkat. /anak baik langsung baca. /summary sucks. / Haehyuk. /1S


Title: Hae's Nightmare

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, supernatural? Idk lol.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: i always give the same warning^^ not a GS story.

Length: 1.082 words – Drabble

.

"Aku pulang."

Donghae melepas jaket kulit hitamnya dan melemparnya ke sofa kecil yang hanya bisa dimuati oleh 1 orang bertubuh besar. Di tengah musim dingin seperti ini salju turun begitu lebat, membuat pemandangan luar tak dapat ditembus melalui jendela.

Donghae mengernyitkan kening saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Biasanya saat Donghae mengucapkan kata 'aku pulang', selalu ada yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat terutama di musim dingin seperti ini. Orang itu pasti akan dengan sesegera mungkin memakaikan Donghae sweater tebal, membantunya berganti pakaian di dekat perapian.

Perapian?

Zaman sudah berubah dan Donghae masih sangat menyenangi perapian. Seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan kakeknya, rumah yang memiliki perapian sangatlah hangat dan menyenangkan. Hal ini bukanlah sekedar kisah tak berguna. Kisah sang kakek yang sangat dibanggakan itulah yang membuat Donghae, seorang putra pengusaha tambang menciptakan sebuah rumah di dekat Alaska.

"Hyukjae?"

Donghae berjalan ke kamar setelah 15 menit menghangatkan diri di perapian. Aneh, dimanakah Hyukjae? Orang yang selama ini selalu bersedia menemani dan mencintai Donghae sejak lepas kuliah?

"Hyukjae?" panggilnya saat mendengar suara berisik dari kamar. Donghae tak menemukan keberadaan Hyukjae di manapun. Kamar itu kosong tanpa adanya seorang manusia pun.

Donghae menatap bayang-bayang sedari tadi tak bisa diam bergerak kesana kemari. Ia berjongkok di depan meja nakas dan menarik sesuatu berbulu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Dapat kau kucing manis!" Donghae tersenyum senang. Kucing yang ia tangkap dari kolong meja nakas itu mengeong dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Donghae yang memang menyukai hewan tak akan melepasnya begitu saja. Ia membelai lembut kucing itu, membuatnya tenang. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat kucing itu mulai bisa diam.

"Hei kucing manis," Donghae kembali duduk di sofa dekat perapian, "darimana kau masuk?" Ia membelai kucing itu, membuatnya mengeong senang karena dimanjakan.

"Hehehe. Kau mau jadi peliharaanku?" Donghae kembali bertanya yang tentu saja tak akan dibuahi jawaban. "Kau tau? Aku bersyukur menemukanmu di dalam walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya kau masuk. Hyukjae tak ada di rumah membuatku bosan. Kau tau dimana dia?" Donghae tersenyum saat kucing itu berguling-guling di pangkuannya. Benar-benar kucing yang manis.

"Ah, kau mau kan menemaniku menunggu Hyukjae disini? Aku ingin tidur sebentar, bangunkan aku bila Hyukjae sudah datang ya?" ucapnya. Donghae kecewa saat kucing berbulu tebal itu tidak merespon. Fauna itu hanya menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya, membuat Donghae teringat akan Hyukjae.

Tepat saat Donghae menutup mata, kucing itu **bersuara**. Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya bingung.

Tidak. Tidak ada Hyukjae.

Lantas apakah ia berhalusinasi?

Nampaknya tidak karena suara itu kembali terdengar. Donghae tergigup menatap kucing pangkuannya. Apakah kucing ini yang berbicara? Tapi bukankah hal itu tidak masuk akal?

"Mencariku Hae?"

Donghae membulatkan matanya horor. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah... hah..."

Matanya terbelalak. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun begitu cepat dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Mimpi apa itu?

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari objek mimpinya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat sang kekasih terduduk di sisi ranjang, menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk Hyukjae erat. Ia tersenyum lega saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hyukjae. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae membelai lembut punggung Donghae, mencoba menenangkannya. Betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba memanggil-manggil namanya dan berteriak tadi.

"Hyuk, syukurlah. Syukurlah kau ada." Donghae meracau tidak jelas, membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening. Ia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Donghae namun ia bisa sedikit lega karena Donghae tidak se-mengkhawatirkan tadi.

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu apa, yang jelas, kembalilah tidur." Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia membaringkan dirinya terlebih dahulu disusul dengan Donghae yang kembali berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hyuk, aku bermimpi buruk tadi." Donghae mulai bercerita, "Aku bermimpi bertemu seekor kucing tapi dia bisa berbicara. Kucing itu mengaku kalau dia adalah dirimu Hyuk."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan tertawa kecil saat mendengar cerita Donghae. Donghae menautkan alis. Apa yang lucu?

"Ceritamu lucu Hae." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Donghae, Hyukjae menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hyukjae bersinar, membuat Donghae sangat terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja telinga Hyukjae berubah dari telinga manusia menjadi telinga kucing yang besar dan berbulu. Dari balik selimut, muncul ekor yang meliuk-meliuk. Semakin lama tubuh itu semakin mengecil dan mengecil, hingga akhirnya sosok itu menjadi terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata Donghae.

Itu... kucing yang ada di mimpinya...

"K-katakan ini hanya mimpi." Donghae mencubit dirinya sendiri. Saat dirasa tak sakit, Donghae menampar-nampar dirinya sendiri, berharap ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa? Aku Hyukjae~ kenapa kau menjauhiku meow~" kucing itu mulai merangkak ke pangkuan Donghae yang sudah terduduk. Donghae menatapnya horor.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

BRUK

.

.

.

Donghae meringis saat merasakan kepalanya yang terantuk keras dengan lantai. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Benar. Ini kamar apartemennya. Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia juga masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, menandakan jika sekarang ia berada di dunia nyata terlebih tadi ia merasakan sakit.

"Hah... syukurlah..." Ia menghela nafas lega. Mimpi dalam mimpi benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Ia pun berdiri mengambil pakaian di lemari, bergegas untuk mandi karena seingatnya setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung tidur di kasur kamarnya.

Tunggu.

Bukankah tadi Hyukjae ikut dengannya?

Benar! Mereka seharusnya kerja kelompok untuk tugas geografi, tapi karena Donghae yang sangat mengantuk, ia pun mengusulkan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Hyuk?"

Donghae memanggilnya. Ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Donghae menggaruk kepala dan menaruh kembali pakaiannya. Rasanya janggal saat tidak menemukan Hyukjae di sana.

"Hyuk?"

Donghae khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae mendatangi apartemennya selama mereka jadian. Ia belum memberikan Hyukjae minum atau apapun, bagaimana kalau Hyukjae kehausan dan mencapnya sebagai kekasih yang buruk lalu meninggalkannya?

Donghae berlari ke ruang tamu saat mendengar suara sobekan kain di balik sofa. Penasaran, Donghae pun mendekat dan mengintip apa yang ada di balik sofa.

"Meow~"

Donghae membulatkan matanya horor saat melihat Hyukjae sedang merobek bantalan sofa-nya.

Bukan.

Itu bukan Hyukjae biasa.

Itu Hyukjae... dengan telinga kucing... dan ekor kucing... sedang menyakar bantalan sofanya.

Tidak mungkin! Ini bukan mimpi!

Hyukjae yang setengah kucing itu menatap Donghae dengan mat bulatnya. Ia mengeong senang saat menyadari keberadaan Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi? Apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur? Setahunya ia tak memiliki barang-barang aneh selain...

Cairan milik guru Cho!

Donghae segera berlari membongkar kulkasnya. Ia mencari-cari botol yang guru Cho berikan kepadanya untuk diteliti lebih lanjut, namun botol itu ditemukan tanpa isinya.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

Donghae tidak memiliki penawar apapun. Ia pun ragu jika guru Cho memiliki obat penawarnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang semakin mendekatinya. Ia menenggak ludah saat Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Meow~~"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**  
****END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

Sedikit menuangkan ide gila^^ thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :3 NO SEQUEL


End file.
